deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
News Archives/2008
December December 30, 2008 There were sightings by some players claiming to have seen no more than 1 zombie wandering into the "Safe Zone" (aka. First Screen). Investigation have shown that such a thing is indeed possible.This might have been caused by the update which zombies appear already in the room. This screenshot was taken by Hell Raiser (J0$3PH), while he was in the safe zone. December 26, 2008 Today Ximpulse posted a thread telling everyone about a new update, detail are in this thread: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=214836.0. Also today's outpost attack was a total victory, congratulations everyone. December 19, 2008 AdminPwn posted in the Announcement section that unfortunately the full release of Dead Frontier will not occur prior to Christmas. He stated that he hopes to have "some cool new features" done by then but that missions will not happen until sometime in 2009. Reassurance was given that the game will eventually be completed. December (date unknown), 2008 A small zombiefied Santa Clause with several reindeer in a sleigh is now flying through Fairview's dark skies. He is visible in the top right of the Dead frontier browser. December (date unknown), 2008 Late at night, AdminPwn joined the chat room and described to the few available people that it is possible to fix the helicopter and how to do it. Sergeant Thompson has found one part, the Damper. The Circuit Board has also been found by Gregg Stevens as well as a Rotor Jin Doshinao. There is a picture by Gregg Stevens of the Circuit board and he even made a post about the heli possible other parts that we may find soon. Check the helicopter section on the map page for details. On the currently active Mission Thread members of DF have posted that there are probably a total of ten helicopter pieces. This turned out to be prank orchestrated by the clan "VOID", along with several other players outside of the clan. The content above turns out to be a false story - AdminPwn's act of revealing that the helicopter could be repaired never happened and is a backstory to convince players to believe that it really could be repaired. The parts were never found; they were simply created by the use of Photoshop or similar programs. It was later revealed that the purpose of this prank was to get players out of the outpost to loot, in the hopes of finding a legendary piece of the helicopter. It was planned such that every month or so, a screenshot of a new fake part of the helicopter would be released, to keep interest in possibly repairing the helicopter up. November November 28th, 2008 Admin removed the unlimited GAU from the game, stating that they caused too much destruction, and if they became too common place, they would eventually ruin the game. Everyone who previously had one before this update still keeps theirs. October October 28th, 2008 It now takes only five seconds to retreat from a game. Unfortunately, this update didn't help too much, as we lost tonights Outpost Attack. October 19th, 2008 After a brief controversy and some harsh words, a large misunderstanding took place between several mods and clan leaders. Several biased reports were placed on this front page, and after this AdminPwn personally threatened to shut down the wiki if such postings continued. As such, the front page was locked and can for the time being NOT be edited by normal members. PM a wiki mod or wiki admin if there is a news article you wish to report. October 15th, 2008 Today, at early 6:00 AM East time, was implemented a new link to the CB Radio consisting in a walkie-talkie that shows the current players online. There is also a music icon so you can play the music easier. Both links are located where the old Radio link used to be. Check it out. October 14th, 2008 Today, a mini music player appeared at everyone's pages, with 4 integrated tracks for several situations in the world of Dead Frontier. It appears as a media player in a new window, so you can turn off the music whenever you want. You will not lose experience that you earn if you enter the outpost. To quote Pwn, " It means you only lose 1/3 of the exp you got since last leaving the outpost." The attack was a total victory! Good job everyone! The Outpost Attack took place at 5:00pm east time. Take a look to the Outpost in the eve of our victory. October 13th, 2008 Today we failed again to keep our home a safe place in the outpost defense. We really need prepared people on the roof to help this from happening. And despite the brave fight given by few on the main gate, we were defeated. Additionally, AdminPwn notified the community of a change in the death EXP loss penalty. First you lost 1/3 of your experience points for your current level, now the player suggestions to change it to a loss of 1/3 of the experience gained in the current run were accepted and implemented. October 12th, 2008 The game is going through some update, and it is unknown at this time what it may be. Previous objectives were proper buildings and missions. A number of people also called for a reduction in the Outpost Attacks difficulty. Today's outpost defense ended with another defeat. The infected made their way into the city through the same path they always use: the Main Gate and, of course; the Rooftop. It looks like they already know our weak point, and actions must be taken. Now. October 11th, 2008 Many new weapons were added, and several weapons had their stat requirements changed. If you possess one of the new weapons, or an altered weapon, please upload a picture of it. Be aware that the wiki will be scrambling to catch up with the changes as soon as possible, and we need your help. The Outpost defense for today wasn't as successful as it could have been. The Junk yard was defended for than well but the Roof and the front gates were left wide open. This is becoming a trend, lets try to keep this from happening a third time. October 10th, 2008 The most recent outpost defense was a heavy failure, as most people forgot about the main gate while defending the junk yard. Those few who bravely tried to hold the gate were badly overrun and additionally, we still have insufficient riflemen and grenadiers for the roof. Don't forget, the more reds our marksmen pick off, the less can sneak in or even show up at the gate, so everyone who has a good rifle, defend the roof! October 11, 2008 Many new weapons were added and several weapons had their stat requirements changed. If you possess one of the new weapons or an altered weapon, please upload a picture of it. Be aware that the wiki will be scrambling to catch up with the changes as soon as possible. We need your help. Please post found changes here. October 7th, 2008 There was a minor glitch that made players' experience counters turn into 'NaN'. We do not know what caused it, but we do know that players could not earn experience and may have lost some during this time. October 6th, 2008 Several kinds of cookable and pre-cooked food were recently added to the items you can find in the city, such as Seeds, Rotten Cabbage and Potatoes. With these additions, level 5 cooks will finally be able to use their ability to cook. October 5th, 2008 The game client was updated (sadly, this happened while the Outpost Attack was underway, causing serious server lag) and the outpost screen now shows how well or badly we do at each of the three Outpost Attack defense points. Ectso recently released several updates for the Dead Frontier Toolbar, (ex) Links to the Records Hall, The Zombie Enemy and Glossary discussion page, the Dead Frontier Mega Mall, each individual forums board, updated the ticker (which is useless anyway ... for now ...), and removed the chat room feature due to underusage. Ectso is also requesting that all clan leaders or members pm him to add them to the toolbar. It has also been noticed that the Experience Indicator no longer goes above 100%. October 3rd, 2008 The Dead Frontier staff is currently working to solve a serious flash bug, which prevents players to do anything on the outpost main page. (Storage, Records, Inner City...) The buggy outpost is showing signs of how the outpost attacks will look like, but no one can confirm yet if the outpost attacks are currently being added or if this bug is not related to this at all. An emergency thread with links to all still available outpost parts can be found in the Announcements forum: Temporary Outpost Solution A pic of the current "Outpost Attack Screen" can be found here, a pic of the Inner City (With a big, red eye instead of a city as background), here. Update: The outpost screen bug was fixed and the "Outpost Attack" Screen vanished completely. The actual game was updated and has now a new login screen background (See the second screenshot above) and runs very smoothly. The first outpost attack started around 10:00p.m. EST. October 1st, 2008 A player called "niosop" decided to help the community with creating a new market system, a "Mega Mall", as he called it. With AdminPwn's blessing, he started a thread to promote this mall, which you should check it out for sure: Dead Frontier Mega Mall This project is still quite new. It's a bit incomplete and possibly buggy, but fully functional. To learn how to use it properly, read the first post of his promoting thread. (The link above) September September 29th, 2008 The Wiki Rules were updated, you can find them at Wiki Information >> Wiki Rules. They now include this new rule: No Thread Hijacking - Any posts which are not related to the original thread topic will be deleted. September 25th, 2008 Several weapon pictures were updated with totally new models or with color changes. If you see that the icon of one of your weapon has changed, please post screen shots here. September 23rd, 2008 All houses now include furniture, such as bedrooms, kitchen equipment, storage rooms and more. Most of the new objects in houses may be searched. Additionally, several large piles of burnt bodies were found spread over the city, probably the remains of huge battles. At the same time, Nastya, the outpost founder, sent us on a mission to find a crashed helicopter but also warned us of some new gigantic enemy. Gregg Stevens found the helicopter first and gained 2000 credits. Except for some gigantic holes in the eastern city parts (footsteps?), we luckily didn't encounter this huge enemy... yet... September 15th, 2008 The prices of all Dusk Weapons were doubled. September 14th, 2008 Interior of the buildings have been updated. Window frames have been added and door frames have been updated. Tiles/Wallpapers are also present in some rooms. A massive change which includes some buildings being multileveled. Stairways are now available to explore different levels of the buildings. Also, the Experience Indicator now goes above 100% and you no longer use Energy by sprinting in place. September 4th, 2008 The Fairview City Map was edited. The basic layout stayed practically the same, but all district names were placed in different city parts than before. A few areas in the deep city were changed. Wiki editors should please update their district pages. August August 30th, 2008 AdminPwn stated that he is currently working on the Buildings Furniture, and Barricade-able feature, including move-able furniture and close-able windows and doors. Players outside of the city in barricaded outposts can once again trade with each other but only if they are within a set distance of each other. He also stated that the release date was pushed back towards late December near Christmas. However, he did not state when he was releasing the new updates. (The thread was accidentally deleted by Ximpulse while cleaning the forums.) Additionally, Blaqk explained that he, Chef Raiden, Teekay and Ximpulse planned and made up the rumor of existing Green Crows, giving the community a good laugh and some hours of searching for the miniboss crows. August 14th, 2008 The crows from the third demo made it into the game. There is now a percentage of how close you are to level, 100% being able to level. Also, it shows a stamina percentage. Additionally, the log-out button in the Inner City was replaced by the "Secure Log-out" function. (Shift + L) August 8th, 2008 The Moderator Application Thread was closed due to a lack of interested people. August 2nd, 2008 Wiki maintenance and a possibility for new moderators on the wiki. Click here to view the topic. July July 21st, 2008 The weapon and monster page were locked due to people constantly changing confirmed information. Only clan leaders and mods can now post in these two pages. When the pages are unlocked, the damages and HP totals will be absolutely confirmed and should not be edited. July 15th, 2008 Multiplayer Mode and PvP (Player vs. Player) is released. July 11th, 2008 AdminPwn created a third 'mission': All Survivors were supposed to buy collect certain items on AdminPwn's "Shopping List" as fast as possible. This mission was quickly finished by Katejina. July 9th, 2008 Edit button works. People are dancing, singing, and editing their posts. July 5th, 2008 AdminPwn invited several players to view the multiplayer lobby. July 4th, 2008 Should we change the color of the wiki? Yes. The color was darkened June June 30th, 2008 Wiki maintenance. Clan pages are now able to have individuality, alphabetized everything(I hope), and cleaned a bit. June 16th, 2008 A better version of multiplayer, and a burning city background instead of black. June 7th, 2008 AdminPwn changed the Hunger mechanics so that now you don't lose food percentage while off-line. June 6th, 2008 AdminPwn has added a single player option in the inner city portion of the game to cope with the server load of multiplayer, as well as the fact that connections seem to desynchronize every 10-15 seconds on an average connection. June 5th, 2008 Multiplayer is out. If you get out of synchronsation with the server, all other players in the same area will change to bots. June 4th, 2008 Multiplayer is scheduled for release today if no further problems are encountered. Confirmed by AdminPwn, multiplayer will be released in the first hours of the 5th of June. As a consequence, the partnership option has been removed. June 1st, 2008 The map layout has been changed. There were several balancing changes (weapon magazine sizes, more zombies, etc.), but multiplayer was not released. May May 31st, 2008 Due to balancing issues, AdminPwn has removed the engineers ability to repair their own armor while in the Inner City. As a consequence, a small revolt went up within the ranks of the Engineers, which was soon fiercely shot down. Due to these problems, Multiplayer will not be released today. May 30th, 2008 Multiplayer is scheduled to be released tomorrow. Pwn has also released a list of things that will make Dead Frontier run smoother, located here. May 21st, 2008 There will be no more custom weapons. May 15th, 2008 Second quest was completed. Shadow Nightwalker(Marchosias) completed it. "First person to find me a Severed Hand will win 500 credits. Reply here once you have it and put it up for trade at $999999999." May 14th, 2008 Congratulation to the new moderators: Ximpulse, Interesting, EJ Wells, and Hinotori. AdminPwn recruited new moderators to the game forums. May 13th, 2008 Minor graphical changes. 'Sound' button no longer a button but an 'on/off' switch. Item description text is now smaller. May 10th, 2008 AdminPwn is requesting that people PM (private/personal message) him if they want to apply for forum moderator. If you want to apply you have to send the application to: - neil (AT) deadfrontier.com - PS: when you send your message please put the subject as "Moderator application". You will also have to follow a certant set of guidelines that will be found on the forum(s). May 8th, 2008 - Zombies have less health - Green zombies no longer spawn with runners - You now get 100% exp even when not nourished. Being nourished gives you 200% exp. - Drop rates for higher level items have been increased a little. - Critical hit chance has been lowered to a maximum of 80% May 6th, 2008 Game will be down from around 5am until 9am GMT on the 6th of May to upgrade hardware. That's somewhere around 12am - 4am if you're in the US. May 2nd, 2008 The first quest was issued. The first person to get a picture of the boss (dead) gets 500 credits. Wiki management made a mistake. Martin Imbrembo did not kill the boss. He killed a fat red zombie. Here is the picture of the differences. Jack(Interesting) won, and is currently the highest level player on the server. April April 29th, 2008 Several people cannot connect to the game. If you are experiencing that problem, please report it at the technical problems forum. April 22nd, 2008 Currently, at 4:00pm GMT, the server went down to install a brand new one to try and fix the lag problem that many people complained about during the release of the open beta. The game should be up approximately 9pm GMT. April 21st, 2008 The website displays an open beta at 7:30 GMT. It still asks for a username and password. No release on what those are yet. See it here. *UPDATE*: The Game is out. Visit the main site to register for the open beta. April 15th, 2008 Neil stress tested the game with a hacking attempt. The hacker, who was Neil's friend, suggested several security updates which Neil is currently adding to the game. This means that the game will be slightly delayed, missing both the Tuesday and Wednesday releases. He's hoping for a Sunday release. But he ISN'T PROMISING ANYTHING. I repeat, He's HOPING for a Sunday release. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:News Archives